<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Studio Cat (Hanging Out and Stealing The Limelight) by MsJackofAllFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845206">Cool Studio Cat (Hanging Out and Stealing The Limelight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms'>MsJackofAllFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Freddie and his love of cats, Gen, Queen and their love of cats, Silly, There's a cat in the studio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cat in the studio! Miami doesn't think it's a good thing to mix animals that can chew things and a room full of wires together. The Queen boys have their own opinions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Studio Cat (Hanging Out and Stealing The Limelight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It started off as a sort of "Hey this would be a funny idea for a fic" and then I accidentally wrote the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miami sees a cat in the studio and he just knows it’s Freddie’s doing. He, as band manager and on site legal consultant, has no say in the studio side of things, really, because Queen are men of their own making in the studio, but he does worry about the reputation of the band and the cost of any electrical equipment they'll have to pay, if the cat starts chewing something. He thinks he’ll get somewhere with Brian. </p><p>That’s his first mistake. Mr Brian <em>“I took my cat on to the roof of the building I was living in so she could get some exercise and sunshine”</em> May looks at the cute little black cat with a white eye patch curled up by the side of the couch, and says the cat’s not doing any harm, that Jim shouldn’t worry, because they’ll keep an eye on it.</p><p>And it’s not that Jim doubts Brian. It’s just that... he once saw Brian think of a new song in the middle of making coffee. After working on it for about forty minutes, the guitarist came back for the cup and walked off with it. It just had the milk and coffee granules in it, and even if he’d have made it with the water, it would have been on the cold side of cooling by then. </p><p>There’s a lot of havoc a cat could cause in forty minutes. And that's just one incident he can think of where Brian proved himself to be more of an Absent Minded Professor type. There's been a few others he's been around for, and god knows how many times when he hasn't been around.</p><p>So, he tries Roger. Big mistake. <em>Big mistake</em>. Huge.</p><p>“We have a cat!?" He asked, and turned to Freddie, "Freddie, you didn’t tell me the studio had a cat!”</p><p>“It didn’t until this morning, darling, I adopted it on their behalf.” Replied Freddie, looking very pleased with these turn of events in his and the cats favour.  </p><p>“Let me see!” </p><p>Ten minutes of cooing noises and Freddie threatening Roger not to wake the cat up on pain of death later… there was still a cat in the studio. It might have been sleeping soundly, but there was no telling how it might behave once it was fully awake with nothing to do. </p><p>“John’s not allergic, is he, lads?” Miami asked, just to make sure, and definitely not as a last ditch effort to restore some professionality to the workplace that was Queen’s studio.</p><p>Maybe <em>that</em> was mistake number one.</p><p>“Absolutely not, darling!” Freddie replied, as if anyone with an allergy to cats would be a personal affront to the lead singer. “He’s over at ours all the time and hasn’t sneezed once.”</p><p>“He doesn’t time anti histamines or anything?” Miami asked, because honestly, he just wanted to make sure.</p><p>“No he does not.”</p><p>“He’s really fine with cats,” Brian said, and that was one thing Miami could trust Brian for. His care for people was equal with his care for animals.</p><p>So, Miami miami had no choice but to back off. For now. Until the bass player himself came in to the studio and the cat had been awake for just a few minutes and was already playing “catch the dangling keys” with Roger. </p><p>And Freddie.</p><p>Brian was looking for a little torch, just incase the cat got bored with the keys and wanted to play Catch The Light instead. </p><p>“Listen, it’s up to you four obviously," He said, trying his very best to sound reasonable, "I’m just not sure a cat in a small space with a million pounds worth of electronics is a good idea…”</p><p>John shrugs. “I’m sure we could afford to replace anything the cat could chew through.”</p><p>“Well… Yes, but… It’s a proffessional thing.” </p><p>John scoffed. “Freddie gets carted around by Darth Vadar and makes jokes about being sexually tended to by ladies of the night, and Roger once did a strip tease during the encore. I’m not sure we can make any claim to professionality at this point.”</p><p>The cat darted to John, seemingly very happy with it's fourth and final saviour. Miami knew he was defeated, especially when John, with his face never changing, picked up the cat and cradled it over his shoulder like one would a baby being burped. “See? As long as one of us keeps an eye out, everything will be fine.”</p><p>With that, Miami retreated from the cause and got with what he was meant to be doing. Legal stuff.</p><p>That cat was staying for the recording session, and that was that.</p><p> </p><p>And if, two hours later, long after Miami had left them all to it, a speaker was suddenly facing the wall instead of into the room and <em>bizarrely</em> switched off, and a sodden tea towell was in the bin, Roger had a plaster on his hand, and <em>inexplicably</em>, Brian was now wearing different trousers... then Miami totally did not need to know how those things came to be, or if the cat had anything to do with it, or not. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>